Vents
In Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, there are a series of vents allowing the player to get from one room to another easily. When the vents detect motion inside of them or are opened, the Female Computer Voice will tell you so. Dialogue Entry Way Vent: 'The vent connecting the Elevator to the Primary Control Module. ---- '''Ballora Gallery Vent: '''The vent connecting the Primary Control Module to the Ballora Gallery. ---- '''Funtime Auditorium Vent: '''The vent connecting the Primary Control Module to the Funtime Auditorium. ---- '''Circus Gallery Vent: '''The vent connecting the Primary Control Module to the Circus Control. ---- '''Private Room Vent: ' A vent that appears on the cameras when the player is in the Private Room. Appears both in the Fake Ending and Custom Night. Sounds Trivia * Originally, the vents were supposed to have bars covering them when not in use. This idea was scrapped. ** But strangely, these were used in the blueprints of the Primary Control Module * The player can choose to crawl normally or sprinting in the vents, though going fast skips some dialogue. * The vents are previewed in the trailer. * On Night 2 it is believed the Bidybabs use the vents to travel to the Player. ** Although strangely, there are no vents leading from Circus Gallery to Circus Control. * If the player stays in a vent for long enough, they will hear noises, as if someone else was in the vent. The player will not get jumpscared, though. * It is unknown if there's any vents/doors leading into the Scooping Room or Private Room. * It is unknown who's body was found in the vents as told on Night 2 by HandUnit (Angsty Teen), but HandUnit (Angsty Teen) claims that it was a "Funny Story" when he tells you about it. * In custom night the vent in the Private Room is changed to have a gaseous-like substance showing and the camera of the vent being lowered for Bidybab. Gallery '''Private Room & Custom Night Venting.gif|The player going through a vent. 05.jpg|The inside of the vent. 1404.png|This screen appears when your crawling in the Vent, Elevator, Circus Control, Ballora Gallery, Funtime Auditorium and Scooping Room. Vent.JPG|A view of the Vent from the game trailer. 443.png|The Private Room vent, empty. VentDifferences.gif|The differences between the Custom Night & Fake Ending Vents. GaseousCNVent.png|The Vent in Custom Night. Enventing.png|Ennard in the far end of the vent from the Private Room. Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard about to get the player from the vent, brightened for clarity. EnnardTravel..gif|Ennard traveling in the Private Room vent, Cam 05. 2308.png|Bidybab at the far end of the vent from the Private Room. 2309.png|Bidybab in the middle of the vent from the Private Room. 2310.png|Bidbab about to get the Player from the vent. IMG 0480.GIF|Bidybab in Private Room vent, animated. Custom Night.JPG|The 1st Custom Night teaser showing Bon-Bon & BidyBab in the vent from the Private Room. ---- Establishment 89.png|The front view of the entryway vent. Control-Sister Location.gif|The Primary Control Room vents. Cage.png|Old vent covering. Underdesk.png|Front view of Circus Control's vent as seen from Under The Desk. Entrance.png|A front view of the Funtime Auditorium vent. Running.gif|The front view of the Ballora Gallery vent. Ballora Vent.gif|The Vent leading to Ballora Gallery closing. PirmaryControlRoomMVent.gif|The vent leading to Circus Control opening. Funtime Vent.gif|The Vent leading to Funtime Auditorium closing. VentSpeed.png|The Controls for going through the vents. Category:Sister Location Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:Mechanics Category:HandUnit Category:Minor Characters